brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Angles/Transcript
Transcript U.S. Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Moby is setting the hands of a wall clock. First he sets it to 2 o'clock. Then he switches it to 6 o'clock. Tim watches. TIM: 6 o'clock? Moby beeps. TIM: Well, it's 2 o'clock. You can't just change the time because you like the way the hands look. On-screen, a letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, How do you measure angles? From, Pablo TIM: An angle is made up of 2 rays that share the same endpoint. On-screen, a dot appears. 2 arrows extend from the dot: one points left, and the other points up. A label reads, ray. TIM: This common endpoint is called the vertex. On-screen, the dot is labeled, vertex. A curved line marks the angle between the 2 rays. TIM: Angles are often named by the label of their vertex. On-screen, the vertex is labeled, B, and the rays are labeled, A, and C. TIM: So we could call this angle, angle B. A label appears, reading, angle B. TIM: If other angles in the diagram share the same vertex, we'd also use the labels of the rays. On-screen, a third ray extends from the vertex, pointing to the right. It is labeled, D. Rays A, and C are highlighted. TIM: So now this is angle A, B, C. A label appears, reading, angle A, B, C. Moby beeps. TIM: The corners of your house form angles; so do the hands on a clock. On-screen, a house and a clock appear. Moby beeps. TIM: Oh, well I borrowed Dad's protractor, which I'm gonna use to measure the angles in our clock! A label appears, reading, protractor. Tim holds up a protractor. It's a clear plastic disc, marked with numbers used to measure angles. TIM: Another way to think of an angle is just as a section of a circle. On-screen, the outer edge of the clock is highlighted, showing that the clock forms a circle. TIM: A protractor represents all 360 degrees in a circle, so we can use it to measure whatever angle we're interested in. On-screen, the protractor is placed over the clock face. TIM: At 2 o'clock we're looking at an acute angle. On-screen, the clock reads 2 o'clock. Moby draws a curved line between the clock's hands. TIM: Acute angles are less than 90 degrees. A label appears, reading, acute angle are less than 90 degrees. The protractor appears over the clock face, measuring the angle between the hands. A label reads, 60 degrees. TIM: 3 o'clock forms a right angle. On-screen, the clock changes to 3 o'clock. A label reads, right angle. Moby draws a curved line between the clock's hands. The protractor appears over the clock face, showing that the angle measures 90 degrees. TIM: Right angles are exactly 90 degrees. A label appears, reading, right angle equals 90 degrees. TIM: Clock hands at 4 o'clock show us an obtuse angle. On-screen, the clock changes to 4 o'clock. Moby draws a curved line between the hands. A label appears, reading, obtuse angle. The protractor appears over the clock face, showing that the angle measures 120 degrees. TIM: Obtuse angles are greater than 90 degrees. A label appears, reading, obtuse angle is greater than 90 degrees. TIM: With the hands at 6 o'clock, we're dealing with a straight angle that measures 180 degrees. On-screen, the clock changes to 6 o'clock, so that the hands form a straight line. Moby draws a curved line between the hands. The protractor measures the angle at 180 degrees. A label reads, straight angle. Moby beeps and points to the clock. TIM: Right, that's also just a line. Moby draws a line from center of the clock to the 2. TIM: That's a pair of angles. Moby draws a curved line between the 12 and the 2. He draws another curved line between the 2 and the 6. TIM: 2 angles that add up to 180 degrees are called supplementary angles. A label appears, reading, supplementary angles. TIM: 2 angles that add up to 90 degrees are called complementary angles. On-screen, the clock changes to 3 o'clock. Moby draws a curved line between the 12 and the 2. He draws another curve line between the 2 and the 3. A label reads, complementary angles. TIM: So that's about it for measuring angles. Moby beeps. He and Tim stare at the clock. It is covered with all the lines that Moby drew. TIM: We kinda wrecked that clock. Moby beeps. U.K. Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Moby is setting the hands of a wall clock. First he sets it to 2 o'clock. Then he switches it to 7. Tim watches. TIM: Seven? Moby beeps. TIM: Well, it's 2 o'clock. You can't just change the time because you like the way the hands look. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts